After The Dawn–A Jacob and Renesmee love story
by Sami202
Summary: Hey! This is my first story. I don't want to give any thing away, so all I'm going to say is its my version of what happens 10 years after Breking Dawn. Please Read!
1. Telling with out him

**A/N I don't own twilight :-( P.S. sorry I don't know how to make chapters. Sorry!**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Jacob? Jake, I'm sorry." Renesmee said sheepishly, half hidden behind the door to Billy's living room. She was staring at Jacob, who was sitting on the little, shabby love seat that he took most of the room it could give him just by sitting on it.

Renesmee had gone home while Jacob was out running patrols with Seth and told Bella and Edward she was marrying Jacob. Well, of course, they flipped out.

"What?! Your only ten!" Bella screeched. Her voice was so loud a flower vase turned into thousands of crystal pebbles.

Alarmed by this, the rest of the Cullen family came out to see what all the commotion was about.

That confusion was gone when Edward yelled, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen I forbid you to marry that . . . That . . ." Edward tried to come up with a word that fit Jacob. ". . . . MUTT!"

"I ought to kill that mongrel. I've always wanted to and now I have reason." Rosalie growled.

That did it. Renesmee's face was a bright red and she let out a growl that scared everyone. But that wasn't all. Her deep growl got wore high pitched until it was nothing but an ear-splitting shriek. "Don't talk about him like that! You guys don't know anything! I . . . HATE . . . ALL OF YOU!" Renesmee spoke between tears. Then her tears only increased when she turned and saw Jacob, standing by the door, clearly he had heard most of it. Then he left with a pained expression on his face. No one dare say anything, because they were in shock of what she said.

"Jake!" Renesmee cried. She ran out after her love of her life into the cold Forks rain.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**A/N I don't own Twilight! I only wish. Hey a girl can dream!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Jacob? Jake I'm sorry." Renesmee repeated, coming back into the present from her memory. "Do you forgive me?"

Jacob stared at her and smiled. "'So kay. You know I can never stay mad at you."

Renesmee smiled too, and walked over to the old love seat and sat next to Jacob. She lightly kissed him on the cheek. Then she whispered into his ear, "I love you." Then Jacob turned to her and said "Not as much as I love you."

"Liar" was all Renesmee said until she yawned and fell asleep next to Jacob. _My Jacob,_ she thought. She sighed and dreamed the happiest dream she ever dreamt before. She dreamed of her wedding with Jacob.

She walked down the isle in her long, puffy, white dress. She was holding a combination of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. Her arm was locked with Edward's and she walked down the isle, walked down to have Jacob forever officially.

**A/N Sorry! I know this was short! My mom really wanted to know what happened. She kept yelling "Get to the point but make it sweets!" Ikr? Well anyway, sorry!Sense these will probably be short chapters Ill add allot of chapters! Thanks! Please review! **


	3. Sick

**CHAPTER 3**

The wedding had ended 2 months and Renesmee and Jacob had their own home deep in the woods. The wedding had bonded everyone together again. Exept Rosalie. She hated Jacob even more than she already had. Renesmee and Jacob didn't have to work because of all the Cullen money everyone had givin them. Jacob only ran patrols from after breakfast until 2:00. Then from after diner to 10:00. Life was good for them. Until Renesmee got sick. She had never been sick before. And truly this frightened her. Jacob came back from morning patrol and saw Renesmee in the bathroom lightly sobbing.

"Ness? Are you okay?" Jacob asked her, worried.

Renesmee shook her head and said "I'm just sick. But it HURTS!" She said.

Still in horrible pain, she ran to Jacob and cried into his chest.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle? He can probably help." Jacob said this to try and calm her, but he heard her heart and it was going too fast.


	4. The news

**Chapter 4**

"Nessie? Are you okay?" Edward asked as Jacob walked though the door, supporting most her weight.

"You look horrible!" Alice said.

O_f course she would be worried about her looks, _Jacob thought.

"Carlisle? Could you come here? Ness doesn't look too well." Jacob shouted, still worried.

Carlisle rushed into the room and took her up to the nursery they still had set up there. Jacob ran upstairs following the doctor. Renesmee started to cry.

"What hurts?" Carlilse asked. He was also worried about his grandaughter. She was the only grandchild he would ever get. Renesmee, still crying, pointed to her stomach let out a sob.

Carlilse ran some test over her stomach and them smiled.

"Renesmee! Your a mom!" Carlilse said. His smile was so big, it was hard to see the worry in his eyes. Like Jacob, he too noticed her heart speed up, and as fast as it already was, that was horrible.

Renesmee was so shocked. She had so many emotions running though her. All she could do was smile.

Jacob was shocked. But, if Renesmee was happy he was happy too.

**A/N Sorry I know this was short! I may not be able to write for a while. I'm going on vacation. So just as a heads up. If anyone has any suggestions I'd be happy to hear it. Thanks!**


	5. Rosalie's Plan

Jacob helped Renesmee down the stairs, both of them more cautious than ever. All the Cullen family was downstairs. Emmet had the hold back Bella while Jasper struggled to calm Edward.

Esme couldn't be happier. She ran up to them, and gave Renesmee a big hug, and said "Congraulations Nessie!"

Then Alice walked up and said "Are you sure Ness? It doesn't sound like your heart is reacting well to this." Then she rubbed Renesmee's stomach.

That did it. When Edward realized that the shaky heart beat was his daughter's, he lunged at Jacob.

"NO! DADDY STOP!" She screamed, with tires running down her face as Jacob exploded and was replaced by a giant russet color wolf. Jacob wasn't gong to hurt Edward, just protect Nessie.

Edward thought this was an attack and lunged faster at him. Then when he saw Jacob was in front of Nessie who was still crying, he grabbed a wall and stopped. Then he walked over to Jacob and Nessie and said "I'm sorry." Then he hugged his daughter and pet Jacob.

"Jacob can I ask you a favor?" Asked Bella. Jacob nodded his head in response. "Take care of Renesmee just like you just did." And she smiled.

**2 weeks later**

Renesmee had been pregnant long enough for Carlisle To figure out that because of Jacob's wolf gene and Renesmee's speed in growth, every week would give them 3 months. So Renesmee would have her baby girl in just a few days. Her heart beat increased every day. And every day Carlisle warned her that she could die.

She didn't care. She and Jacob already had a name for her. Angie. **(AN I know you guys were expecting a different name and this is common but a friend of mine died young. Only 14. I miss her a lot so I'm using her name. Deal with it.)** Renesmee loved her with all her too fast heart. They were all in the living room when Rosalie had a snap disison. She would tell Renesmee about the imprinting.


	6. Finding out

"Hey Nessie!" Rosalie said with a evil smile. It was a snap decision. Alice couldn't have seen it.

"When you were first born, only an hour old, Jacob saw you for the first time." Now everyone understood where this was going. "No!" They all shouted at the same time.

Rosalie ignored them and continued. "Then he imprinted on you."

Renesmee immediately got angry. "You lied to me!" She shouted, turning to Jacob. "All these times you said you loved me were nothing but LIES! It was nothing but some dumb wolf gene!"

"But-"

"But nothing! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN JACOB BLACK!" Then she took of her wedding ring and threw it at Jacob. She stormed out the door and ran into the woods.

"Nessie! Wait!" Jacob shouted.

No one looked at Rose. Not even Emmett.

"I did you all a favor!" She shouted.

"Ruining Renesmee's happiness and every thing she ever believed in was not a favor." Esme scolded her.

Then every one of the Cullens except Rosalie went out to find Renesmee.

**A/N Please Review! Thanks! Ill try to update ASAP!**


	7. The Child

As soon as Jacob was out the door he phased into his wolf form, letting all the others know what happened. They all began searching for Renesmee, not wanting him to feel the level of pain he would feel if he lost her.

The Cullens stayed home, in case she decided to return. About half an hour later a agonized scream of pain filled the forest and everyone, even the Cullens, ran out to find the scream. Everyone knew it was Nessie. All the Wolves tried to calm him, until they heard Leah and Seth.

"Jake? Get over here. . . And quick" Seth screamed in his head.

"Keep breathing. Oh my gosh! No!" Leah shouted in her head. She wasn't paying attention.

The images filled Leah's head. A crying Renesmee, cover in blood. And a beautiful baby, also crying by her side, on a pile of leaves.

The baby girl had light brown eyes, and hair as black as the night. She was pale, like her mother. Her lips were like Nessie's too.

Jacob ran faster, faster than anyone ever ran. Then he made it too the clearing where he saw his wife. Growing stiller and stiller. Jacob phased back and quickly put on his shorts then he ran to Nessie and held her tight. As tight as he could without crushing her.

Renesmee smiled weakly and said, "take care of Angie for me. I love you with all my heart, Jacob Black." Just as she said that the rest of the Cullen family ran in and saw this and everyone sobed tearless, broken sobs.

Then Renesmee's eyes fluttered and closed, but she died with a smile on her face.

**A/N So what do you think? Please review!**


	8. Angie

Jacob just let himself go. Everyone pitied him. All the wolves and even the Cullen. The Cullens only because Jasper and Edward told them what Jacob felt.

He didn't care. He cried his heart out. He tunread back into his wolf sel won't of anger when he realized his beloved Nessie would never be alive again. Everyone was terrified of him. And when he let out the loudest growl anyone ever heard, they all left. They were all broken but none were as broken as Jacob.

He laid with the dead body of his wife. Then Angie crawled to his side and crawld onto his lap. He then rembered the promise he made Renemsee. He would always protect Angie. Then he heard his baby girl talk.

"I'm sorry" she said starting to cry. "I still grow like I did when mommy was alive."

"You talked? All ready?" Jacob asked, stunned.

"Yup! I grow exactly the same way as mommy did! I also relized I have a power too! I can find any answer if I close my eyes and concentrate." Angie said this with a smile but she still had year stains on her eyes.

Then suddenly Jacob saw something thakite will neer forget in his long long life.

**A/N A cliff hanger! Please review!**


	9. Very important! Please read!

**Hey! Me again! I'm sorry if you thought this was an update. I'm going to take a little break. I will continue this later. This isn't going that well so I'm going to stop for a while. I'm so sorry. Please review what I have so far. Good bye! Thanks for reading!**

** From•Author **


	10. The end of it all (last chapter)

The pale, see-through arm reached around an hugged Jacob.

"I love you, Jacob Black,'' the voice said. Jacob turned and saw the face of his love. His life. His once joy. And now his pain and loss. He started crying and Angie ran up to her dad and tried to comfort him.

"Why are you crying. I thought you would want to see me. To know that I AM okay." Renesmee said. Jacob turned and saw her face. "Nessie? Your a . . . a ghost?"

"Yeah!" She was exited about this. Suddenly, all the Cullens came into that place and all of the Voulturi came. No one bothered to fight.

"Jacob I'm being sent back up. I don't want to go! Don't let me go. Not now! They need me!" Renesmee shouted at the sky. Suddenly they could all see her and they understood.

But no one bothered to fight. They let them selves be killed. No one wanted to live. They had no desire.

Once the Voulturi were done with them they were all ghosts, in their own happily ever after.

**THE END!**


	11. Authors note

**So. It's all over! I wanted to shock people. Do you think i did a good job? Please review my overall story. And please let me know what you want me to write about next. I need a topic! Please!**


End file.
